


Kadan

by queenvidal



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, Hate Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 05:45:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19167004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenvidal/pseuds/queenvidal
Summary: Hawkes mouth always get her into trouble, not that she's complaining this time.





	Kadan

* * *

Hawke can't remember how she got herself into this. Probably the alcohol in her blood and her big mouth that gets her in trouble all the time are to blame. Both in combination are destined to cause a disaster.

 

But this time she wouldn't call it disastrous at all. She smiles to herself when she opens the door to enter her estate. She spend the whole night drinking with her friends and later with a certain qunari, the sun is already rising.

 

She hurries up the stairs to her bedroom, hoping her staff and mother are still asleep. When she closes her door behind her she takes a moment to breath.

 

She can already feel sobering up but she's still drunk, a quick washing with a cloth will do for now, followed by a whole day of sleep.

 

When she's finished she puts a nightgown on and crawls under her covers to finally catch some sleep but her mind just won't stop spinning. She can't help but smile again at the memories of tonight.

 

In one moment she was making out with Isabela in the hanging man, in the other she found herself in the tent of the arishok who was surprisingly wearing not his complete armor. He told her to shut up but she kept on arguing, about what she can't tell anymore but she can tell how fast he snapped. He grabbed her at her waist and throat and slammed her on the table in front of him.

 

The impact knocked the air out of her lungs and she looked at him with wide open eyes. She wasn't afraid, if he wanted her dead he would just break her neck or stab her, this was only meant to finally shut her up.

 

"I'm tired of you disobeying, Hawke." He was so close to her, she felt his deep voice vibrating through his chest more than actually heard it.

 

The rough and warm skin of his hands set her body on fire. "It's part of my charme." She joked lighthearted, trying her best not to melt under his hands and ice cold stare. _Goddamn, he is so warm._

 

"Your mouth will be your downfall." The rumble of his broad chest against her body made her go even more dizzy. It run right to her center.

 

"You'd be surprised how far my mouth already got me." She tried to sound seductive but it sounded needy in her own ears. _What the hell are you trying to do here, Hawke,_ she asked herself in a clear moment. _He's the arishok, don't test your fortune._

 

His pale eyes didn't leave hers when his hand wandered from her throat down to her breasts. _Goddammit, his hands are so large_ , she wondered how they'd fell on other places of her body.

 

"You desire me." It was a statement, not a question. Hawke raised one eyebrow, what was she supposed to reply?

 

She is kind of interested in him, how he'd look without all of his armor which she now finally found out, how he'd sound when he's taking a woman, how he'd look during it.

 

 _Goddammit, stop imagining it._ But this could be the alcohol right now and Isabelas doing in the hanging man earlier that night. Hawke was quite horny before she even came to the docks.

 

But his hand kept on moving until it rested just above her hot center. He felt her lust through the fabric of her tight leather leggings.

 

Hawke tries her best not to squirm under his touch. "I do." Her voice was barely audible. Slowly he moved his hand up and down her sex, teasing her. Hawke clenched her hands into fists and her breathing started to get uneven. It felt so good and she wanted more.

 

The arishok watched her very closely, noticing every single reaction of her. She couldn't tell if he was pleased with her hips moving against his hand or annoyed. Hawkes face gave away her arousal and lust while his face stayed emotionless.

 

It frustrated and turned her on at the same time. When he added pressure to her sweet spot Hawke let her head fall back and closed her eyes. But suddenly the arishok stopped. He took a step back and looked down at her.

 

"You are just a basra." His low and deep voice sent a shiver down her spine. She looked up at him again and tried to maintain eye contact but seeing him only in breeches was too tempting. 

 

Her eyes wandered from his alien but still pretty horns down to his broad muscular chest. He had some of the most beautiful scares Hawke has ever seen. "Yet still you touched me."

 

Her mind screamed at her to finally shut up and get out of there but Hawke didn't move. She couldn't disagree more with the voice in her head. He looked so mouthwatering in the light of the few candles.

 

The arishok grumbled at her in disgust. Hawke didn't know how to feel about it. Did he expect her to turn into a qunari once when he touches her? Or is he disgusted by his own weakness of touching a human?

 

He mumbled something in qunlat when he turned his back to her. _Now, Hawke, run_ but she didn't listen to the voice in her head. She sat up instead and admired the large back in front of her.

 

Even the skin of his back was covered in scars, some were older and some looked more recent. When she counted the eleventh scare he turns to face her again. "Undress." He ordered but Hawke didn't move, she clearly misunderstood him.

 

"What?"

 

"Undress, basra."

 

"You don't really want to-"

 

He grabbed her legs and pulled her boots off in one fluid motion. He really wanted to, his eyes seemed to catch fire. Intimidated by his glare Hawke obeyed. Slowly she took off her tunic and her breast band and went for her leggings and soaked wet smalls. She felt his eyes on her the whole time.

 

The thought of the mighty arishok watching her undress only adds more fire to her heat. When she was completely naked she leaned back on the table, holding his gaze.

 

With every other man she'd started to feel anxious about the lack of reaction to her body, but he wasn't just a man, he was the arishok.

 

Without a word he grabbed her knees and spread her legs to settle in between them. His eyes wandered from her face down to her round breasts and to her already wet and aching center.

 

He mumbled something in qunlat when he stepped away again. Hawke wanted to ask wrong when he suddenly flipped her around on the table.

 

She was unable to see what he was doing but she could hear him working his own breeches. Without warning or care he grabbed her waist and entered her.

 

Hawke cried out in pain. His cock stretched her until she felt like tearing apart. He was way too big to fully fit in her but he pushes further into her with every thrust. She groaned at his every movement but he didn't stop, if anything her cries only spurred him on. After a few more hard thrusts he was finally able to bury himself into her to the hilt.

 

Hawke squirmed and wiggled underneath him, it hurt more than it pleasured her. The arishok took her small wrists in one of his hands and pinned them above her head to stop her from moving too much. His other hand grabbed her ass as he continued to pound into her.

 

Hawkes cries turned into moans once she adjusted to his size, the pain melted into all consuming pleasure, she only saw stars dancing behind her closed eyelids.

 

He found a rhythm, fast and hard, their bodies smacked against each other. Hawkes hard nipples grinded against the wood of the table, bringing her closer to orgasm. His ragged breathing and cursing in qunlat indicated that he was close as well. Hawke felt the ghost of his white hair on her shoulders when he lowered himself to her neck.

 

Feeling his hot breath against her skin caused goosebumps to cover every inch of her burning body. Suddenly he bite her neck and sent Hawke over the edge.

 

The wave of her sudden orgasm hit her hard and she cried out when she came undone beneath him. Her already tight walls spasmed around his throbbing cock. She elicited a vashedan from him when he lost his merciless hard rhythm and buried himself one final time in her before he spilled himself into her hot core.

 

Both tried to catch their breath before they moved again. He let go of her wrists and slid out of her unceremoniously. Hawke suppressed the urge to groan at the lost of his warmth and the good feeling of being so completely filled.

 

The arishok pulled up his breeches but his once again cold turned eyes stayed on her, he looked at her one final time before he turns around again. "Go now."

 

Hawke smiles into her pillow. This was one of best nights she ever had. She has no doubt she will regret it tomorrow, her thighs and breasts are sore and she walked funny but right now she couldn't care less. She just had sex with the fucking arishok.

 

 

 

 


End file.
